Towers for wind energy power plants are constructed from prefabricated concrete parts manufactured in a prefabricated part facility. According to a typical state of the art method, the prefabricated concrete parts are transported to the assembly site after they are manufactured and placed on top of one another to assemble a tower. However, to accomplish this, they must first be straightened with respect to one another. In this case, a casting compound is placed between the prefabricated parts so the large production tolerances of the prefabricated concrete parts, which generally amount to several millimeters for large parts as is the case here, are compensated. Furthermore, a casting compound is necessary in the joint between the prefabricated parts to seal the tower. The disadvantage of this method is that building by straightening the parts requires a lot of effort and is time consuming. Moreover, the building of the tower at the assembly site is possible only under good weather conditions.
For this reason, DE 10 2008 016 A 1 suggests an improved method for manufacturing prefabricated concrete parts for wind energy power plants. Here, the prefabricated concrete part is manufactured in a casting mold with a level floor so that the underside of the prefabricated concrete part can be very accurately manufactured.
A layer of epoxy resin milled over parallel to the underside after hardening is applied on the upper side of the prefabricated concrete part. In this method, the casting mold must already be very accurate for the manufacturing of the level underside. Thus, the manufacturing of the mold is relatively difficult. Furthermore, the grinding station must make available a precisely positioned seat for the prefabricated concrete part.
The task of the present invention is to suggest a method for building a tower from prefabricated concrete parts that allow the tower to be built easily and quickly.